Working Late
by Lady Revel
Summary: In this One Shot, young marketing exec Dana Lawrence has her hands full with real estate developer, Mark Calaway(The Undertaker). Explicit Content.


"Mr. Calaway is here." Tara, Dana's assistant, rang through the office intercom.

"Okay, give me just one second, Tara." Dana quickly scanned the file for the Calahart real estate company. She had just been given the file an hour ago by a colleague who got sick and had to leave early. She was doing him a huge favor since she hated taking on clients that she knew nothing about.

Dana pulled her purse from her desk drawer and checked her make-up and hair.

"Okay Tara, you can bring Mr. Calaway in." A few moments later, Tara opened the door and gestured for him to walk in. "Mr. Cal-a-way." Dana broke his name into pieces as she scanned all 6 feet 10 inches of his body. "Excuse me, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, darling. I get that all the time." He extended his hand for her to shake. "Please call me Mark." Dana shook his hand with a gigantic smile on her face. Her gaze started on his gorgeous green eyes, and moved down to the heavily tattooed arms that were partially covered by a black Ed hardy t shirt.

"Well, Mark it's nice to meet you. I'm Dana Lawrence." Mark's eyes followed her curvy, petite frame cloaked in a red skirt suit as she walked back behind her desk.

"The pleasure is all mine…"He leaned front to inspect her left ring finger. "Ms. Lawrence." The smile on his face spelled trouble, but Dana didn't mind one bit!

"Please, call me Dana." She smiled back as she fought the urge to get lost in his deep green eyes. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" Dana flipped through the file and rattled off the plan outlined for the grand opening of Mark's Community center in downtown Austin, Texas.

"Seems like you got the gist, but it's more than just a community center. There will be shops and a youth center on the first floor, but I really want people to be drawn to the condos on the upper floors." Dana tried her best to listen to the details of what Mark was saying, but she kept getting lost in that sexy hint of a southern accent. She twirled her jet black hair around her fingers and bit her bottom lip. He noticed she seemed a bit distant. "Everything okay, Dana?" He smiled again and Dana snapped out of her trance.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry Mark. I'm with you. Please continue!"

"You seemed to be somewhere else, sweetheart." Dana thanked God at that moment for her caramel complexion. She would have surely been blushing at the way he called her sweetheart. She normally hated when men gave her pet names at work, but he could call her anything in that deep, sexy voice and she'd be just fine.

"I guess I was just a little distracted…" She turned in her chair to look out her office window. She needed some relief from his stare.

"I noticed...what's got you staring off into space?" His voice seemed to get deeper and Dana closed her eyes and begged herself to pull it together.

"You have a very nice voice, Mr. Calaway. Your accent is…nice. That's all!" He stood and walked around to the side of her desk making Dana fidget in her seat.

"It's just a voice, honey. We're in Texas. Everybody's got an accent." He gave her a smug grin knowing she was falling in love with each word he spoke to her. "And what's this Mr. Calaway stuff? I'm Mark, remember?" Dana nodded her head before looking at her watch and noticing the time.

"Yes, sorry Mark. Will you be in your office at all tomorrow? I'd like to arrange a walk-through of the property to get a feel for the type of marketing campaign we need to run.

"Tomorrow's no good. I have to fly to Connecticut." Dana stood nervously scanning her desk calendar. "How about right now?" Dana's head shot up and she searched for an excuse.

"Umm…now? I would have to shuffle some things around and I'm not sure…"

"I'll make it worth the trip downtown, darling." Dana couldn't refuse an invitation like that. "How about we have dinner in the new restaurant on the first floor? Then we can take the tour from there."

"Sounds good, Mark." Dana smiled from ear to ear as she tried not to let her eyes wander up from her desk to Mark's crotch.

"I'll go get changed and I can pick you up afterwards, if you'd like."

"There's no need to change. You look good in what you have on." Dana's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my Gosh! I didn't mean to say that out loud!" Mark laughed and stuck his tongue out for a moment causing Dana to clutch her necklace as she imagined that tongue going down on her.

"Well thank you, ma'am! I guess we can just go right now." Mark extended his arm for Dana to grab, but she didn't want to look unprofessional walking out through the office.

"I think we should keep it professional…" He tossed his hands up as she walked ahead of him. His jeans tightened as he studied the sway of her hips in her mid-thigh length skirt. Mark opened the door for her and held a folder he brought with him in front of his pants so Dana's assistant couldn't see that he was aroused. "Tara, I'm going to the Calahart site. Please forward any important calls to my cell phone." Tara noticed that Mark's face was red and his attempt to hide his erection was very obvious.

"Okay, Ms. Lawrence. See you tomorrow." Tara just shook her head knowing her boss would have a little spring in her step when she came in the office the next day.

The two of them walked down into the office parking lot and climbed into Mark's big black pick -up truck. With Dana only being 5'7 with heels on, it was quite a chore.

"Here, let me help you with that." Mark all but lifted Dana into the cab of the truck stroking her soft legs in the process. He lingered for a moment to smell her perfume before giving her an embarrassed grin.

"Thank you, Mark." She intentionally rubbed her legs together, letting her skirt ride up to give him a little show.

"Thank _you_." The flirtation was starting to heat up and they hadn't even left the office.

After a short 10 minute drive, they were pulling into the parking lot for the Calahart building.

"Antonio's is right here on the left hand side, but if you don't like Italian, we can go somewhere else."

"Italian is great, Mark. Thank you." He loved the way she said his name and she loved the way he said anything. They walked into Antonio's and the owner greeted Mark immediately.

"And who's this beauty?" The owner kissed Dana's hand before Mark could answer.

"Tony, this is Dana Lawrence. She's the marketing pro for the building. She's gonna bring us a lot of business." Antonio kissed her hand again after that introduction.

"Well, we have to keep her happy!" Antonio showed them to his favorite table and waved for a waiter. "You order what you want. It's on the house. Enjoy!" Antonio walked away and Dana didn't know what to say.

"Tony's a great guy and he loves beautiful women." Mark winked at Dana and nearly made her heart stop. Mark ordered a bottle of wine for the table and let her order what she wanted.

"I'll just take the chicken Caesar salad with the dressing on the side."

"I'll take the chicken Parmigiana, garlic bread and a side salad with extra Caesar dressing." The waiter took the menus and left to get their wine. Mark noticed that Dana chuckled while he was placing his order. "What's so funny Ms. _Dressing on The Side_?"

"Nothing…" He laughed with her and leaned in as he whispered across the table.

"Hey I'm a big man. It takes a lot to fuel a body this size, honey." Dana nearly choked to think about the size of some other things on his body. She grabbed the glass of wine that the waiter just poured and gulped it down. "Take it easy now!"

"I'm not a lightweight with wine." She felt herself loosening up already.

"Oh really? Then let's get you another glass!" Mark refilled Dana's glass. He was clearly trying to get her drunk and she didn't care. At least she could blame anything that happened that night on the wine.

After they ate their meals, Mark went to talk to Antonio for a while before he came back to the table to escort Dana out of the restaurant.

"I hope you enjoyed the meal!" Antonio kissed Dana's hand again and Mark tried to hide his laughter at her obvious embarrassment.

"It was delicious, Tony. I'm telling all my co-workers to come here!" Dana was buzzed, but she did enjoy the meal. Mark walked her down the corridors of the first floor.

"We have all kinds of retail shops lined up to fill these locations. I want this building to be a melting pot of all the people in Austin." Mark waved his giant hands around as he shared his vision with Dana. She was enamored with his passion for the community he lived in.

"This sounds like it's gonna be a great place to shop, eat, live and play." Mark found himself moving closer to her to get another whiff of her perfume. He closed his eyes and fought the urge to touch her. At the same time, her body was begging to be touched by him. He quickly turned and hit the elevator button.

"How about we take a look at the condos?" Mark was breathing hard and Dana was trying to control the heat coming from her body as well.

"That sounds great!" Mark took her up to the apartment on the top floor. It looked out over all of Austin. The sun was beginning to set and the twilight sky was breathtaking. Dana walked over to the giant floor to ceiling window and looked down at the buzzing streets filled with people going to dinner and the various bars in the area. She pressed her hands against the glass and closed her eyes as she imagined Mark standing there staring at her from across the room. By the time she opened her eyes, Mark's voice was right behind her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" His large hand rested on the glass above her head. Dana's breathing quickened as she felt the heat coming from his body directly behind her.

"It's a gorgeous view." Dana felt his hand moving up her thigh. She whimpered at his touch. He pulled her suit jacket off and tossed it on the sofa being used to stage the condo. He wrapped his long arms all the way around her and massaged her breasts. His rock hard erection stuck Dana in the middle of her back making her knees weak. Mark pulled her hands above her head on the glass where his hand had been moments ago. He gently spread her legs by moving her feet apart and teased her as he bent his knees allowing her to feel him through her skirt.

"I could be wrong, but I feel like your body is giving me the greenlight." He stuck his long tongue out again and licked the side of her neck making her moan.

"This is so unprofessional, Mark. I don't usually do things like this!"

"Fuck being professional." He unzipped his jeans and unleashed himself. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back into him and she gasped. She quickly turned around to confirm the large shaft she felt. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip as he stood there with a proud smile on his face.

The sun had officially set and the darkness from outside flowed in to the dark condo making Dana feel a bit fearless. She gave Mark a seductive look as she slid down the glass onto her knees.

"You are positively lickable!" She said just before grabbing his already impressive length, making it even harder. Dana started gently by circling the head with her tongue. A drop of pre-cum fell on to her tongue as Mark's head fell back in pleasure. She knew it would be a task to fit all of him in her mouth, but she had to try. After lightly sucking on the head, she took a few inches in her mouth. She felt a deep moan come from him and she began sucking more and more of him into her mouth. Finally, she had taken so much of him in her mouth that he hit the back of her throat.

"Shit!" Mark placed his hand on the back of her head to hold her in that position. Dana shook her head from side to side to get even more in her mouth. "Fuck!" She slid him in and out of her mouth returning him to the back of her throat each time. He once again placed his hands on the glass to steady himself as he started to work with Dana's rhythm thrusting into her mouth vigorously. Feeling himself about to cum, he pulled away from her causing Dana to make a loud suction sound at the release of his dick. He stood Dana up and turned her around so her body was pressed against the window. Mark pulled her skirt up, lowered her panties to the ground and slipped them off the tip of her pumps. Standing there gazing at her plump, brown ass brought out the animal in him. He bent his knees to line himself up with her. This time he allowed the tip of his dick to tease her opening. She squirmed and gasped for air at the thought of feeling him inside of her.

"Fuck me, Mark." Dana couldn't take anymore teasing. She needed him inside of her right now.

"I thought you'd never ask." Mark buried himself inside of her in one fluid motion. Using his hands to pull her hips down into each stroke, she felt like he was in her stomach.

"Shit! You're so big!" He mercilessly stroked her up against the window almost knocking her up on to the tip of her toes. After he waited for her to get used to his size, he powerfully dug into her almost losing his own balance.

"I'm about to cum!" Mark's legs tensed and Dana fought to free her hips from his strong grasp. She finally broke free and turned around to get on her knees in front of him. Tasting herself on him turned her on even more. She eagerly sucked him into her mouth making him cry out in passion. Repeatedly cramming him down her throat, she looked up at him and knew it wouldn't be long. "Ahh! Fuck!" Mark put his hand on the back of her head and moved his hips in rhythm with her once again. "Shit! Ahh!" With one final jolt, Mark came down Dana's throat. She held him in her mouth until his body stopped twitching. Then, she slowly released him making sure to suck every inch of him on the way out.

"I knew you would be delicious!" Dana licked her fingers drawing a chuckle from Mark who was now leaning against the sofa trying to catch his breath.

"That was insane!" He looked down at her sitting on the floor completely satisfied.

"The view from this condo brought something out in me!" Dana raised her eyebrow seductively and started to put her clothes back on.

"Shit, if that's the case, I can have the lease on your desk in the morning." Mark gingerly zipped his jeans still shaking his head at the way she swallowed every last drop from him. Dana laughed Mark's comment off, but she turned around after adjusting her skirt to see him standing there, dead serious. "Seriously, Darling. The condo is yours if you want it." He gently touched her glistening, caramel skin before kissing her on the lips.

"Right, Mark." Dana laughed to think about the astronomical cost of a condo of this caliber in downtown Austin. Mark noticed the look on her face and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry about the cost. I'm pretty sure we can work something out." Mark winked at her before opening the door and smacking her ass as she walked through. "Let's get you home." Dana smirked at the possibility of living in a posh downtown condo and getting to have sex with Mark again…and again. She took out her cell phone to set a reminder to send her colleague a get well soon bouquet and a thank you card for giving her this client.

 ****Please check out my other story! Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks!****


End file.
